About Phone Calls, Victoria's Secret and Strauss
by oliviahotchner
Summary: It's a late Friday night, everyone is tired but Strauss doesn't want to let them go home. How will they make it? Emily Hotchner to the rescue! It's based on TTCL universe but it can be read alone. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello you! Don't ask me where this came from. I don't know. It's really short... just little fun.**

 **It's an oneshot based on This Thing Called Love universe but it can stand alone.**

 **I hope you guys like it. Maybe there'll be more of this coming later...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

ABOUT PHONE CALLS, VICTORIA'S SECRET AND STRAUSS

The team was gathered around the round table late that evening. It was a Friday night and they had just gotten back from a two-week case in Michigan. They were all exhausted but their witch of a boss hadn't been happy with their performance during the case because she thought it took too long for them to solve the case, so she demanded a briefing as soon as they landed, arguing that they needed to discuss what went wrong while things were still fresh in their memories.

"Tell me again, why are we here if even Strauss went home already?" Morgan groaned. "Can't we just say we did the briefing and go home?"

"I'm really not looking to give Strauss an excuse to reprimand us, Morgan… and in this case, unfortunately, she was right. We did have some issues during this case and we could have solved it earlier… it was a relatively easy case and we shouldn't have taken two weeks to figure it…" Hotch said firmly and the other agents nodded rather reluctantly.

They were twenty minutes into the briefing when Garcia's phone rang, interrupting their thoughts. "I'm sorry, sir…" Garcia said apologetically, knowing it was her personal phone. She took it off her purse and looked at the ID. "Oh, look, it's our favorite Mrs. H…" She grinned showing the display to him.

"It's the only Mrs. H, Garcia…" He murmured and she just chuckled at him before answering the call.

"Hello my dear Mrs. Hotchner…" Garcia greeted Emily. The brunette had quit her job at the BAU after Anna's birth and now only worked doing consults in some cases in Counterterrorism, Internal Affairs and sometimes even at the BAU, with not only her old team but the other ones too. She had opted to stay at home to raise Anna and even though Hotch hadn't agreed with her at first, he respected her and supporter her through everything.

 _"_ _Hey Garcie! Do you know where my beloved husband is? His cellphone is going straight to voicemail…"_ Emily asked and Garcia chuckled looking at Hotch.

"Oh, he's right here by my side, sugarplum…" She said putting the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker, honey. Guys, say hi to Emily!" She said excitedly and the others chuckled at her antics.

"Hi Emily!" They said in unison and she chuckled at the other side of the line.

 _"_ _Hi guys! What are you still doing at the office at eight pm on a Friday?"_ She asked.

"Ask your hubby, gumdrop…" Garcia said and the others seconded.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Strauss is nagging us ever since we started the case and I'm not looking for a reason to piss her off…" Hotch defended himself. "And, hi sweetheart…" He said in a more soft tone.

 _"_ _Hi babe… so you'll be home late tonight?"_ She asked and he smiled, picturing the sweet pout she was probably wearing now.

"I will, honey. Two hours, tops". He said. "How is my little princess?" Anna Catherine Hotchner was now two years old and she was a carbon copy of her mother. Fair skin, dark hair, big toothy smile and Emily's unique nose, she had just taken Hotch's hazel eyes.

 _"_ _She's definitely sleeping right now. She's at Haley's, remember? Jack asked for a sleepover to play with her in his new tree house…"_ She told him. Both little Hotchners spent weeks excited about Jack's tree house that James, Haley's new husband, was building for him.

"Oh, that's right. Did you take a look at it? Is it safe?" He asked worried.

 _"_ _Completely safe, babe. And Haley promised to not let them play by themselves, but you already knew that…"_ She said. _"I'll leave you guys to work, then…"_ She said.

"Okay, sweetheart. See you at home…" Hotch said.

"Bye, gumdrop! We have to set a girls' night out soon!" Garcia said and Emily chuckled.

"That's true, Em!" JJ shouted from the other side of the table.

 _"_ _Oh, JJ, I almost forgot! You were completely right!"_ Emily said excitedly and JJ frowned.

"About what?"

 _"_ _About that sale on Victoria's Secret!"_ She said mischievously and JJ smirked at the look on her boss's face.

"Oh, is that right?" She asked and had to bit back a chuckle at her friend's answer.

 _"_ _Yeah! You have to take a look on the things I bought!"_ She said and they could hear her digging into some bags. _"There's this light blue little piece that's just absolutely adorable…"_ She went on and now all profilers were smirking at the painful look on their boss's face. There was more noise before she spoke again. _"Oh, there's this white nightie that I wish I had seen before my honeymoon. It's just awesome…"_

"Emily…" Hotch said tightly but the little minx just teased him further.

 _"_ _I know, honey, you guys have to work. Just a second, okay?"_ She said in the most innocent voice and he closed his eyes with a low groan. _"Anyway, Jayje, we have to go there again this weekend. There're some things I'm sure you would love! I bought eight or nine pieces, I think… but my favorite is this red negligee I'm wearing right now… it's all lace and it's so soft… it really accentuates my skin…"_ She said and this time the profilers couldn't avoid the chuckles when Hotch dropped his head in his hands and groaned.

"Okay, enough. Everybody go home. See you at Monday…" He said tightly gathering his files.

 _"_ _But babe, what about Strauss?"_ Emily asked innocently.

"Screw her. Do not move, do you hear me? I'll be home in twenty…" He said firmly and just like that he was out of the room.

"Nice job, princess! I'm pretty sure he'll break all speed limits to get home sooner…" Morgan said and she chuckled.

 _"_ _You guys can thank me later! Now, excuse me… I have a free-kid night, champagne at the fridge and strawberries covered with chocolates and I plan to have some adult fun with my husband…"_ She said and they chuckled.

"You go, girl!" Dave said and she hung up chuckling. "Well, our boss is having sex so, let's go home…" He said laughing.

"You don't need to tell me twice, I'm out of here…" JJ said grabbing her purse and leaving.

As the rest of the team gathered their things to leave for the weekend they couldn't help but think how things had changed on the last couple of years. The once stoic and emotionless boss was now a more relaxed man, that knew how to enjoy the good things of life, didn't have shame to joke and tease his team and, especially, knew how it was to be completely happy.

All that because of a pretty brunette who burst her way into his team, his life and his heart without his consent or knowledge.

And he loved it. Oh, how much he loved it.

 **THE END.**


End file.
